


Marry me

by CominUnderFire



Series: Armageddon It [2]
Category: Def Leppard
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CominUnderFire/pseuds/CominUnderFire
Summary: Phil wants to marry Steve
Relationships: Steve Clark/Phil Collen
Series: Armageddon It [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022458
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Marry me

_"I will_ _marry_ _Steve"_

First time Phil said this, he was drunk, really drunk. All of them were. It was 1986 and he was talking to Joe on some pub the band had gone after a studio session.

- _From_ _here_ _to_ _two_ _years_ -Phil said- _Things_ _will be_ _way_ _better_ _for_ _us_ _;_ _We_ _will be_ _the_ _biggest_ _band_ _in_ _the_ _world,_ _we_ _will_ _sell_ _millions_ _and_ _..._ _And_ _I will_ _marry_ _Steve._

Elliott had laughed at him. He wasn't sure what part of his prediction was what he found funny.

- _Yeah_ _,_ _sure_ _mate._ _And_ _if_ _we_ _release_ _this_ _album_ _and_ _it_ _goes_ _#1, I will_ _marry_ _Sav_ _-_ the singer joked

But Phil wasn't joking. Not completely at least.

He may or may not had tried to propose to the other guitarist too that night, he can't remember. And luckily neither can Steve.

A lot of drunken predictions were made that night, many of which ended up being right.

_"_ _I'm_ _marrying_ _Steve"_

Second time he said that was in 1988, two years later. Sav and Rick were there too now and the main difference was that he had actually put a ring on the guitarist hand this time.

He couldn't remember the exact words he used to tell them the news but could remember perfectly Joe's surprised expresion, Rick's words of congratulations and Sav's tight hug.

Both him and Steve wanted an intimate wedding. Just the two of them and maybe a few members of their families, but they couldn't left the boys out. How could them? They were family too.

Telling them was a spontaneous thing, in the middle of a recording. It was almost as spontaneous as his actual propose.

It wasn't a planed thing at all. They were on the studio, working on some new songs.

Clark was playing his guitar. Phil was just staring at him with a stupid little smile on his face, thinking about how much he loved that man.

- _Steve,_ _marry_ _me_ -he didn't think twice before saying that.

Steve stopped playing and looked at him in confusion.

_-_ _What_ _?_

_-Do_ _you_ _want_ _to_ _marry_ _me?_ -Phil repeated, in a more firm tone, trying to make it clear that he was serious.

Steve shot his a weird look.

- _Philip, are_ _you_ _drunk_ _?_

Phil shook his head.

- _I'm_ _dead_ _serious_ -Collen said- _I mean,_ _we_ _have_ _been_ _together_ _for_ _a_ _while_ _and_ _I_ _love_ _you_ _,_ _so_ , _you_ _know_ _,_ _we_ _could_ _maybe_ _..._

Steve seemed to think it for a few seconds, then shrugged

- _Yeah_ _,_ _why_ _not_ _?_ _Let'_ _s_ _do it_ _-_ he said returning to his guitar.

That was enough of an answer for him, but Phil did do a better and more formal propose with a ring a couple days later and Steve gave him a solid yes.

And this brings us to the present day, the crucial date; The wedding day. 

Happiness and nervousness were equally felt by Phil right now. 

He fixed his dark grey suit one last time in front of the mirror before walking down the corridor. 

  
Collen peeked into the room. Steve was there, looking gorgeous with his dark suit and long blond hair. Sav was with him, helping the guitarist with his tie.

Steve saw him on the door and turned in his direction, hands on hips.

- _Isn't_ _seeing_ _the_ _groom_ _before_ _the_ _wedding_ _a_ _bad_ _luck_ _thing_ _?_ -Steve said pretending to be upset. Then relaxed his pose and smiled- _What_ _are_ _you_ _doing_ _here_ _?_

_-I_ _couldn't_ _wait_ _to_ _see_ _you_ -Collen said stepping completely into the room and approaching to Steve.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the bassist smile before slipping out the room to give them more privacy.

- _You_ _look_ _beautiful_ -Phil said, placing his hands on Clark's waist.

Steve smiled, running his fingers through the other mans hair while looking at him with utter love.

- _Phil_

_-_ _Yeah_ _?_

_-I_ _love_ _you_

_-_ _Well_ _, I hope_ _you_ _do._ _We're_ _getting_ _married_ -he joked. Steve rolled his eyes- _I_ _love_ _you_ _too_

Steve leaned down to kiss his soon-to-be husband.

- _Are_ _you_ _ready_ _? -_ Phil asked when the broke the kiss.

_-I_ _haven't_ _been_ _more_ _ready_ _in_ _my_ _life_

And holding hands, they left the room, on their way to the most important moment of their lives.


End file.
